The Phantom Footprints
"The Phantom Footprints" is episode 1 of episode 2. It first aired on Jan 13th, 2010. Summary Alfred is suddenly awoken one early morning by the tone of a panicked voice outside. Upon opening the door he is greeted by an upset Polly who goes on to voice her worries that someone is trying to steal her pumpkin! She then asks Alfred to come and investigate the scene and he calls Camille and Milo before telling them of the meeting location. Arriving to the scene, Polly explains that she had left Withers there to guard the pumpkin overnight but now he's gone. She also shows them something else she came by and soon the group begin their search. While doing so, a crowd is beginning to gather and Camille tells them to stay out of the crime zone. While they overlooked the crime scene Polly then mentions that she also heard snoring, then goes on to demonstrate it so that Alfred can record it, and then call it clue 1. Camille then mentions how the footprints could belong to Big Foot, which Milo calls crazy talk when Camille also calls it rediculous, then goes on to describe Big Foot to Milo anyway... Soon Alfred tells them its not Big Foot when suddenly Cynthia shows up and demands that Alfred comes to her place to check out her one of a kind special bird bath that was crushed. At the location, Cynthia goes on to demand answers as Milo begins to ask Camille more questions about Big Foot. They then find a tuft of fur/hair and quickly put it away for testing when they hear yelling nearby coming from Tom. Arriving at the scene, they see a giant ash mound! Looking inside it reveals the sight that caused Tom to yell, a giant footprint! Camille gathers some of the ash for sampling later, when Alfred notices an odd trail and they follow it to reach Withers' Cave. Calling for Withers, they do not get a response and head back to Hedgequarters anyway to go over the clues. After some information checking, Alfred manages to figure out what the problem is and they rush back to the bear cave. Its then Alfred reveals the pumpkin isn't in danger, Withers is fine, and there is no Big Foot. While he is not bebelied at first, Alfred explains that Withers is busy with hybernation, due to it being the end of the Novemember. Withers had been drowsy and due to a lack of food had tried to get home, which explains why he crushed the bird bath and bush and laid down into the ash/dirt mount. He then managed to head to his cave, which was why there was an ash trail. When asked to prove that Withers is fine, Alfred shows them inside the cave but tells them to be quiet. As the episode draws to an end, Polly is shown to win the contest with her giant pumpkin as Alfred, Camille, and Milo celebrate. Quotes *Polly: "Everyone together, snort!" *Polly: "Never ask a bear to guard your pumpkin in November." *Cynthia: "It's just a vegetable! get over it!" Trivia * Its possible that if Withers hybernates then Grizz Kodiak may also due to being a bear. * This is one of the few episodes to hint what current Month it is. * There is a reference to a world record book, 'The big book of amazing records.' ** However, this is probably a notation of the Guinness Book of World Records Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h00m39s38.png|A snort recording is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h04m56s43.png|A tuft of fur is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h06m55s212.png|Footprints in ash are our third clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-10-08h58m01s246.png|A biggest pumpkin in the world. vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h24m02s241.png vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h21m43s129.png vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h06m07s245.png vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h24m32s30.png Category:Episodes